


Shut It.

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hate BJ, M/M, Rarepair, birtday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: Stiles had definitely seen Garrett around before the first lacrosse practice of the season, hanging out in the bleachers with other middle school kids, but it had been a little while and puberty had always had a way of working fast in Beacon Hills.





	Shut It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Happy belated Birthday Cal

Stiles had definitely seen Garrett around before the first lacrosse practice of the season, hanging out in the bleachers with other middle school kids, but it had been a little while and puberty had always had a way of working fast in Beacon Hills. 

Instead of the lanky loser Stiles remembered, the boy had filled out, but apparently hadn’t felt the need to update his wardrobe, his clothes by far the tightest on the field. 

And it made Stiles feel things. 

But the way Garrett made little digs at both he and Scott, had Stiles wondering just where this guy got off being so mouthy. 

That was his job.

“Hey Garrett, shut up” Stiles snipped, glaring. 

Garrett raked his eyes up and down Stiles’ body. “Why don’t you make me?”

Stiles runs his tongue over his teeth, laughing at the sheer audacity of this snotty nosed kid.

How could he even move in clothes that tight?

But apparently, the kid *could* move, his golden hair reflecting the sunlight as he ran through the drills. His skin glistening with sweat making Stiles' mouth water.

he'd always had it bad for a bad boy.

Where all the other boys were in muted colours, of course Garrett was dressed in red. It was like even his work out clothes were obnoxious. It was like Derek and his stupid car and his stupid muscles all over again and Stiles’ poor little bisexual heart just couldn’t take it. 

He tried focusing on the thought of Malia but when Garrett kept making eyes at him across the locker room as he pulled on his stupid coloured skinny jeans, Stiles knew there was only one way this was going to go.

Garrett seemed to hang around longer than he normally would have, joking with one of the other new players on the team while the others dressed. Stiles had spent a long time pining over beautiful people before he has started getting sex on the regular and while he liked every thing that he and Malia did just fine, there was a part inside of him that preened at the way Garrett went pliant under his hands as he crowded him against his stupidly obnoxious truck after he had doubled back from his jeep.

For once in his life he felt stronger. 

Finally in control. 

But when they broke apart the stupid kid was smiling at him again like he had a problem and that just wouldn’t do.

“Your little girlfriend like it when you get all mouthy, Garrett?” Stiles hissed, one hand coming up to wrap around the blonde’s throat, only applying the lightest of pressure. Stiles’ blood simmering in his veins when Garrett rose his eyes to meet his, pupils blown wide as he sucked in breath after shakey breath. “You like this? This is what you wanted?” Stiles asked, feeling for the first time the same rush of power he had felt in his time with the Nogitsune, although this time without the sting of the pain of hurting his loved ones. 

This time there was only power. 

Garrett nodded, swallowing thickly in a way that told Stiles that he wasn’t game enough to trust his own voice. 

Stiles brought his free hand up, using his body to pin Garrett to the truck while he trailed his knuckles lightly over Garrett’s cheek and lips. Garrett’s pink lips opened as soon as Stiles pressed a finger, the blonde humming at the weight of it resting on his tongue. 

“Good.” Stiles gasped, removing his finger as he tightened his grip on Garrett’s throat as he used it to maneuver his head to one side so he could get at his ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth and biting down.

And Garrett moaned. 

Stiles was quickly becoming addicted to the sounds coming from Garrett as he worked his ear lobe between his teeth, then soothing it his tongue. 

And then Coach was hollering at them. 

Because the man had *perfect* timing. 

“Stilinski! How embarrassing will it be when I call your father and report you for public indecency?!” Coach yelled, loading hi bag into his own car. “Garrett! Get higher standards before the next time I see you!”

“You don’t need higher standards do you Garrett?” Stiles hissed, leaning off of Garrett and adjusting his pants, waving to coach as he peeled out of the car park. 

Garrett made a high pitched noise and pressed himself against his truck. 

Stiles glanced around, grinning as Greenberg followed coach, leaving them alone. 

“Not so chatty now?” Stiles asked, grinning as he approached Garrett, glancing down at the boys lips and smiling as he remembered just how good those lips looked wrapped around his fingers. “I thought you would put up more of a fight.” 

Garrett surged forward, mashing their lips together in a far less than graceful kiss. 

Stiles brought his hand up, long fingers flexing over Garrett’s throat again, pressing the boy back and reveling in the way he sucked in breath, looking panicked for a second before his mouth twisted into a sly smile. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” 

Stiles bared his teeth before laying into Garrett with a bruising kiss. 

“Shut up, Garrett.” he hissed when he pulled away

“Make me.” Garrett whispered back, eyes dark and smirk in place, clearly so happy with how things were looking between them. 

Stiles huffed, the hand on Garrett’s throat tightening while the other slid down to the waistband of Garrett’s jeans, using the belt loop to drag him impossibly closer. 

“You gonna open the back seat or what?” Stiles rasped against Garrett’s cheek, nipping along his jawline. 

Garrett nodded as best he could, fumbling for his keys and thumbing the button of the remote. Stiles opened the door, letting go of Garrett. He hummed with contentment as the other boy reached forward, jutting out his butt as Garrett fumbled with the front seat, sliding all the way forward to make room in the back. 

“You gonna get in or what?” Garrett mocked, earning a hard nip to his bottom lip from Stiles as he attempted to kiss the smirk off of his face before settling in the back seat. 

Garrett wasted not time in joining him, sliding into the footwell between Stiles’ legs and going straight for the button and fly of his jeans. 

“You wanted to shut me up?” He smirked, licking his lips as he wrestled with Stiles’ jeans in his limited space. “You better give me something decent to keep my mouth busy.” 

Stiles scoffed, raising his hips to allow Garrett to slide his pants and boxers down, his cock slapping up against his stomach as it sprang free, leaving a dark splatter on the soft cotton of his undershirt. 

Garrett wrapped his slender fingers around his hard length and tapped it against his cheek, looking up at Stiles with a thoughtful look. “Well, I guess this will have to do.” he sighed.

“Brat.” Stiles hissed, wrapping his own hand around Garrett’s and slapping his cock harder against his cheek, a grin forming at the satisfactory smacking noise of skin on skin.

Which was promptly knocked off his face when Garrett licked the head, tonguing at the slit. 

Stiles rested his head back on the headrest as Garrett went to town, running his tongue all over the shaft, paying special attention to the vein that ran along the underside. As he suckeled on the head he looked up from beneath his thick lashes, his golden hair catching the last of the sun and making him look ethereal. 

“You like that.” Stiles said, running his hands along Garrett’s jaw, feeling the tension there as Garrett sucked him down, gagging himself and then whining in the back of his throat as he pulled back. “You like my dick in your throat.” 

Garrett hummed, getting to work bobbing up and down, spit building up and easing his way. 

“Yeah you do.” Stiles said, resting his fingertips behind Garrett’s ears, not forcing or guiding but following his movement as Garrett worked him with his mouth. “You love it. Bet you’ve been dreaming of this. Fuck.” Stiles swore as Garrett took him in deep, gagging and slurping around his cock in a way that shouldn’t be appealing but had him hurtling towards orgasm faster than he realised.

“You like that?” Garrett muttered, not pulling away so that his lips moved against the sensitive underside of Stiles cockhead, making him shudder.

“Like it better when your mouth is full.” Stiles moaned, applying gentle pressure on Garrett’s head until his mouth opened and he swallowed him down again. 

“Hold my head.” Garrett garbled, pulling off with a chain of spit keeping them connected. “My hair.” 

Stiles complied, burying his hands into Garrett’s stupidly neat hair, messing it in his need to keep the blonde’s mouth on him. 

Garrett’s tongue continued to work around Stiles’ length while the older boy used the grip he had on Garrett’s hair to control the depth and speed, gauging his next move on the noises Garrett was making. 

Too soon, Stiles felt himself hurtling towards orgasm,letting go of Garrett’s hair with a tug to signal that he was close.

To his surprise, Garrett grabbed his hands, planting them back in his hair and holding them there until Stiles took hold again, holding Garrett in place with a groan as he emptied into his mouth. 

Stiles saw stars, melting into the car seat as Garrett milked him dry. The noises he was making making him feel as though he was giving the boy on his knees a gift. 

Garrett hummed, licking and nuzzling while Stiles softened, placing an almost tender kiss, so different to his previous playful treatment on the head before leaning back against the folded forward front seat. 

“Well. I best be getting home.” Garrett sneered, opening the car door. “Violet worries.” 

“You don’t want, uh, reciprocation?” Stiles said, pulling his pants up and buttoning them.

Garrett’s sneer only grew as he followed Stiles out of the back seat, adjusting himself as he moved the driver’s seat back into position and slammed the back door. 

“From you?” He scoffed, climbing into the driver’s seat and starting his truck with a roar. “I’ll pass.” 

And if Stiles neglected to inform Garrett about the visible wet patch in the front of his jeans and the spots of cum on his chin and neck, then really, that is just unfortunate.


End file.
